one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bishamon vs Weiss
Bishamon of Darkstalkers (Nominated by AHomeschoolingGroudon) and Weiss Schnee of RWBY (Nominated by WeissMaus) take each other on in round two! Intro (Garador's Flight, 0:00-0:41) A large waterfall pours down into a small lake, creating a long river stretching along a forest to the edge of the map. Above the falls lies an entrance to a massive stone maze, and it is here where Weiss Schnee is trying to tend to the wounds of Naoto. Freezing his wound shut, she has stopped the blood loss, but doesn’t know how to attach his arm back. More than anything else, she is worried about who or what did this to him. Weiss: Please, wake up! I need to know what I’m going up against! Naoto doesn’t move. Weiss looks up to the sky and silently wishes for Ruby, Blake and Yang to be with her. Her scroll still does not get any service, so she prepares to leave into the maze when she sees a demonic samurai standing at the edge of the falls: Bishamon. She immediately draws her rapier, to which Bishamon responds by drawing his sword. Bishamon: I followed the trail of the boy’s blood here; I knew he couldn’t have left the river on his own. Weiss: You did this to him? Bishamon: Indeed. And we will do the same to you. You’re the first swordsman we’ve encountered; we will not pass this opportunity up. Weiss: What do you mean “we”? Bishamon: The armour, the sword, and the body. We are Bishamon. Weiss looks troubled, but a sudden vision of her sister gives her a more determined expression. Weiss: I’m not alone either. Bishamon: Interesting... FIGHT!!! (Ornstein & Smough, 0:21-0:50) 60 A glyph forms beneath Weiss’ feet and she shoots towards Bishamon, who blocks the strike with little effort. He retaliates with a few strikes of his own, all of which are blocked by the young huntress. Each attacks the other with a flurry of jabs before Weiss backflips into the air and begins to dart around the arena using her glyphs. 56 With a swing of his sword, Bishamon conjures up four spirit whisps and they scatter through the arena. The first one intercepts Weiss’ path, blowing up in a small burst of flame and knocking her out of the air into the path of the second. The chain continues until the fourth ghost shoots her towards Bishamon himself, who strikes her three times across the chest with his sword; a fourth slice brings her back into the air, where the samurai jumps up and slashes her hard one last time to bring her back onto the ground. 50 As Bishamon approaches Weiss to finish her off, a wall of ice forms between the two. The darkstalker slashes away the ice, but before he can completely cut through the wall, Weiss leaps at him from the other side. Though her first two slashes are blocked, a third impales Bishamon’s armour and shoots him back. Several glyphs form above him and begin to drop icicles onto his head; his quick, precise slashes cut them all before they can hit him for damage. Switching tactics, Weiss waves her hand and a larger glyph forms underneath Bishamon’s feet. Too fast for him to react, a massive hand of ice reaches out from the ground and clutches him in the air. Bishamon strains, and forcefully shatters the hand from the inside, but Weiss is already upon him and a dozen slashes slam him into the maze wall. 40 Bishamon: Do not fool yourself into thinking you are the only one who possesses such power. Bishamon begins to slash at the air with Kein, sending projectile ki slashes towards Weiss. Startled, she barely blocks them all, but a ghostly hand appears in the air behind her and grabs her by the waist. Unable to escape, she is helpless as two ghostly samurai form with a wave of Bishamon’s sword, and the three strike her simultaneously. As Schnee lies on the ground, Bishamon stands over her and Hannya snarls as the samurai prepares to give the final blow. Thinking quickly, the heiress forms a glyph under her feet and shoots away on the ground to avoid the strike, which nearly splits the ground. 31 (I May Fall, 0:15-0:46) Angered, Bishamon sheathes his sword and Hannya’s mouth takes a deep breath. As it exhales, it shoots out a powerful wind of ghostly energy. Weiss, now on her feet, struggles to approach Bishamon through the attack, and it takes her several glyphs to merely walk forward through it. As she finally reaches him,, she jabs at him, but in a split second, his sword is redrawn and the attack is blocked. As he raises his hands for a strike, Weiss freezes the two together for a momentary distraction and rams Myrtenaster into Hannya’s mouth, causing him and Bishamon to scream in pain. 24 Bishamon pulls away from Weiss, still with her sword impaled, leaving her without a weapon. As she tries to use a glyph to fly away into the air, Bishamon’s quick reflexes allow him to catch her foot with one of his hands and slam her into the ground, causing her forehead to bleed down her face. Bishamon: Whatever power you had for defense is wearing thin. Picking her up and slamming her again into the maze wall, Bishamon then flips Kein in his hand and stabs Weiss’ abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain. Bishamon steps back and rips Myrtenaster out of his body, tossing it back towards Weiss. She picks it up, and the two stare each other down one last time. 16 The two charge each other and deliver a furious number of slices at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Weiss begins to skate in circles around Bishamon, shooting several shards of ice at him, and while some hit him, most are cut in half. With a somersault into the air, Bishamon attempts to split Weiss in half with a final series of cuts to finish her off, but to his surprise, each attack is countered, and the two lock their swords. 7'' The two stand, blades locked, and although Weiss is giving her all, Bishamon’s superior strength slowly forces Weiss back. As her desperation grows, a massive glyph appears in the air behind her. ''3 A startled Bishamon looks up, giving Weiss an opportunity to break away. A massive arm and sword made of ice extend out of the glyph, and as Weiss wings Myrtenaster, the ice sword swings as well. Bishamon holds his sword up to block the strike. 0.5 And the samurai, his sword, and his armour get cleaved in half diagonally. K.O!!! Weiss stands in shock at both her summon and her victory. Staring at Bishamon’s body, as well as Naoto’s nearby, a few tears begin to form from her eyes. Remembering Nora is somewhere in the violent game, she runs off into the maze, more determined than ever to win and escape. Aftershock ???: Well done, Weiss Schnee. A fantastic sword duel to say the least. Given the amount of pacifists I’ve seen in this tournament so far, I’d say it’s a relief that Bishamon died. Not that I had anything against him, but the whole point of this game is that only the strong may survive. You’ve simply saved me the trouble of having to kill him myself later. This melee’s winner is Weiss, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Bishamon: 3 *Weiss: 14 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 9 *KO: 5 Follow Weiss' path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees